


Together

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Rider is a panic gay, Snooooow, and warm drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Sometimes, the snow does make a good confession.
Relationships: Rider/Stealth (Splatoon)
Kudos: 2





	Together

It was a cold snowy afternoon, Stealth and Rider were walking together around Inkopolis, enjoying the time they finally have. Since Turf Wars weren't really open during the winter season, Rider didn't have to worry too much about training, if it meant to spend more time with Stealth.

Stealth.

Rider really did care about his teammate, not to mention the feelings he had for him that grew overtime. Everytime he was with Stealth, Rider could feel his heart beat fast with his cheeks feeling warm. He wanted to hold Stealth’s hand, wanted to be with him.

He wanted to confess his love to him.

“Rider?” Rider heard Stealth call out his name, turning his gaze to the somewhat shorter inkling. “Yes Stealth?” Rider asked, seeing Stealth leaking closer to his scarf. “Can we go to the cafe to get some warm drinks?” Stealth replied before Rider thought about it, nodding. It wouldn't be too bad to get something warm, especially on this cold day what Rider thought. And he couldn't help but flush a bit more seeing Stealth smile at him.

Thirty minutes had passed before the two made it to the nearest cafe, Rider ordering himself some coffee while Stealth ordered hot chocolate. “It's nice to see some snow, right Rider?” Stealth asked, catching Rider’s attention. “Even though it's cold, it’s nice.” Rider replied, taking a sip of his coffee. He wouldn't lie, but the way the snow fell made Stealth glow a bit brighter.

“Why don't we go to the park after this, Stealth?”

An hour passed by before the two made it to the park. Snow was still gently falling from the sky, before Rider slowly reached out to grasp Stealth’s hand, gently grasping once he's able to. Stealth was surprised once he felt the warm hand of Rider’s, looking at him with curiosity.

“Rider? Is there something wrong?” Stealth asked, a bit concerned before Rider’s cheeks became more warmer. “Stealth, there was something I've been meaning to tell you” Rider said, Stealth tilting his head. 

“What is it?” Stealth asked, Rider’s cheeks becoming a deeper shade of yellow green. “I-I.. like you S-Stealth” Rider spoke, Stealth’s cheeks becoming a shade of yellow green as well.

“Y-You do?” Stealth shyly replied, feeling happy when he heard those words. He wouldn't lie that his feelings grew for Rider, especially when he came back, wanting to be a team again. Though Stealth noticed Rider was waiting for his reply, giving him a smile in return.

“I-I like you too, Rider” Stealth gave his reply, Rider had a look of surprise before his look softened, giving Stealth a small smile in return.

“May I?” Rider asked, lifting Stealth’s chin up a bit, as Stealth nodded, picking up his goggles which Rider saw his eyes. Rider soon leaned close, the two sharing a kiss as the snow fell around them.


End file.
